Given Identities & Stolen Girls
by MandaMeg5250
Summary: He was insane, perverted, he scared them, he took them from their home & made them become someone they weren't. Manda Davis, & Brooke Morggan were like any other teenage girls...to bad their dancing & singing has attracted a mental instituion escapee.
1. Prologue

_The courtroom was large, & was filled with photographers, cameramen, news reporters, & journalist, who at the time had all their attention focused on one small girl who sat at a stand next to a strict looking judge._

_The girl was looking down, appearing to try & ignore the eyes staring at her. Though when a gentle voice said, "Manda…?" The girl looked up revealing dark brown hair, & bangs that fell into the face of pale, wide-green eyed girl who looked beyond frightened._

_The girl, now known as Manda, stared at the woman as the woman smiled reassuring, & asked in a professional tone, "Ms. Davis, could please tell us exactly what happened between the dates of November 1st & April 27th?"_

_At first Manda sat there quietly, then in a voice, barely above a whisper, she said, "It would be easier if I started from the beginning…may I?"_

_The woman looked at the judge, who in return nodded his head. The woman looked back to Manda expectantly, as Manda said in the same voice, "It was like every other Halloween……"_


	2. Halloween Night

Manda Davis' short dark brown wavy hair went flying as she ran wildly down the street, screaming like a banshee. She then ducked into an alley, pushing herself against the wall, as she tried not to laugh. Though she found it funny, that she was a stripper for Halloween, & she was in an alley. It just seemed so…ironic.

Though when a thin girl with long dirty blonde hair in pig tails, brown eyes, fair freckled skin dressed in a baby costume stopped outside then alley, Manda began to laugh evilly as she jumped out at the girl, causing her to scream, & fall to the ground.

Manda looked down at her cousin, as she asked in a giddy tone, "you ok Brooke?"

Brooke nodded as she got up, huffing slightly as she rubbed her butt, glaring at Manda.

Manda just smirked, & pulled the slightly shorter Brooke into a half hug as she began to walk down a nice looking street. Manda then walked up the walkway to a large brick house. As she opened the front door she saw two little girls, one in a princess costume the other in a fairy costume, & a young boy, dressed as a superhero, all surrounded by candy. The little girl in the fairy costume looked up as Manda & Brooke entered, then got up & ran at Manda, yelling, "MANA!"

Manda smiled, & picked up the little girl, swinging her around in a circle, then pulling her into a hug, as she said happily, "Ellie-Bear"

She then looked down as the girl dressed as a princess wrapped her arms around Manda's legs. Manda then bent down & wrapped her free arm around the other girl, saying, "Hey Natalie" The girl, Natalie, just giggled as she put her head on Manda's shoulder.

As Manda held the two girls she looked up to see Brooke smiling down at her as she held the little boy, whose had a nametag on his costume that said 'David', who was saying excitedly, "And we candy and ice-cream and cake and there was magician and we got to dance and we all got bags of candy and toys and we got to go trick or treating after dark!"

Manda & Brooke both laughed slightly at what David said, then Manda said, "Sounds like fun David" Then Brooke added, "See, I told you that you would still get to go trick or treating even though you went to a birthday party"

"And I want to do it every single year for the rest of my life! Cause I got the most candy!" David then jumped from Brooke's arms, then ran up the stairs, followed by Natalie who ran from Manda.

Manda looked at Ellie in her arms & noticed how she was starting to fall asleep. She stood up, & whispered to Brooke, "I'm gonna got put Ellie up to bed, how bout you put on a scary movie & put some popcorn in?"

Brooke nodded, & Manda smiled, then began to walk up the stairs.


	3. Someone's watching me

After Manda had tucked Ellie, she was about to leave the room when she heard her younger sister say something. Manda turned around with her eye brows raised as her sister asked in a low voice, "sing me song…pweese?"

Manda smiled, & nodded her head. She then sat down on her sisters bed, putting her sisters head on her lap as she began to sing softly,

"_Little Lotte let her mind wander . . . . Little Lotte thought: Am I fonder of dolls . . . . . or of goblins, of shoes . . . . . or of riddles. ..of frocks . . Those picnics in the attic . . .. . . or of chocolates . . . Father playing the violin . . . As we read to each other dark stories of the North . . . No what I love best, Lotte said, is when I'm asleep in my bed,  
and the Angel of Music sings songs in my head! . . the Angel of Music sings song in my  
head!_"

Manda looked down at Ellie, smiling at how cute the little 2 year old looked when she was sleeping. Manda gently played with the locks of dark brown wavy hair that only Ellie, & Manda had. She then looked up, looking out the window into the dark night.

At first Manda didn't see anything, but after just staring she noticed movement in the tree. _There was someone in the tree! _Manda gently pushed Ellie's head onto her pillow, as she got up walking over to the window to inspect. As she got there she stared at the tree, then opened the windown leaning out. She was about to pulled herself back until she felt something cold, & leathery brush against her cheek. Manda looked up at right away saw two amber colored eyes staring down at her in the darkness then she felt something grab onto her hand, pulling her more forward. Manda looked down frightfully seeing a leather clad hand holding hers. . Manda stared in fear then suddenly jerked backwards, falling to the floors, & causing the man to fall forward. Manda backed away from the window, then began to scream at the top of her lungs as the man started to climb through her window. As she screamed she heard Ellie begin to cry behind her, which cause the man to jump down, & not a moment too soon because both Manda's parents, Aunt Karen, Uncle Joe, & Brooke ran into the room.

Her mother & aunt ran over to the crying baby, but her dad, uncle, & Brooke ran over to her.

Brooke kneeled down next to Manda, pulling her into her arms as her dad asked, "Manda, honey, what happened?"

Manda pointed toward the open window, & whispered, "There…there was a man…he was watching me….he tried to pull me out the window…."

Her uncle went over to the window, as her dad got up, & said, "I'm calling the police." He then left the room as her uncle turned around, & handed Manda a red rose with a black ribbon on it, & a small note that said, _Manda._

Manda stared down it, then opened it opened reading the 5 words written:

_Soon my Angel of Music_


	4. Thunder Storms & Break ins

The day after the man in the window, everyone was jumpy, especially when the cops said that there wasn't a trace of anyone there. Though they all knew someone was from the note.

The whole day Manda had sat in her room, though when her parents said that they were going out to go food shopping, Manda moved down to the basement with Brooke.

They sat in the basement babysitting Ellie, Natalie, David, & their friends Phillip & Gabby. As the little ones were watching a movie, Manda sat in the corner, talking on the internet with her friend, Liz, & Brooke lay sprawled across the floor sleeping.

The whole house was quiet except for the TV, Manda's typing, & Brooke's snoring. Though after about an hour and a half the kids started to whine about being hungry, so Manda took them upstairs to get a snack. When, after 10 minutes, they decided they wanted fruit snacks, Manda sent them back down stairs.

She stayed up there, looking through the fridge, as she hummed "Defy Gravity" from Wicked. Manda then slammed the fridge shut, not finding anything. She slide down to the floor, leaning against the fridge, sighing, then looking up as lighting flashed through the sky.

After a few minutes, Manda got up, & looked through the cabinets before going over to the stairs, & yelling down, "I'M GOING TO TAKE A SHOWER!"

She was about to turn around when she heard Brooke, who was finally awake, yelling back, "OK…..SAVE ME SOME HOT WATER!"

Manda just laughed, & yelled, "SURE" Then ran out of the kitchen & in the hallway, & up the stairs.

She grabbed a towel from the closet, and then went into the bathroom locking the door. She sat the towel down, & turned on the water, then took her clothes off, stepping into the shower, & sliding the door to it shut.

**Meanwhile downstairs**

After getting some of the much needed sleep she lost the night before because of Manda, Brooke felt much better. Even though she would rather be out with her friends then stuck babysitting, "Labyrinth" wasn't that bad of a movie, & she actually didn't want to be out in the stormy weather they were having.

It had been raining all day, & had just begun to thunder & lighting. She was glad that the kids were so into the movie. If they weren't preoccupied when it was like that, they usually ran to Manda. It was always Manda this, Manda that. Her own brother didn't even want to run to her. They always wanted Manda to sing them to sleep, to read them a book, to baby-sit them, to make them dinner, etc.

Just because Manda was pretty, had a good voice, & could dance didn't mean anything. Maybe she didn't have Manda's short pretty dark waves & innocent green eyes with a pretty voice that probably made angel weeps, but she did dance. She danced a lot better then Manda.

Manda constantly tripped over her own feet, which in her eyes, ruined her 'perfection' not that anyone cared, especially the little kids that sat on the couch watching 'Labyrinth'. They didn't care that she could dance better then Manda, all they cared about was when Manda was going to get her tan butt downstairs to them.

Ugh, sometimes she wished that Manda would get kidnapped by….something…maybe the '_phantom of the opera'_ Hah; she'd like to see that one. She was always watching it, & listening to it, & she wanted to be the next Christine Daae on Broadway….not that she would make it anyway.

Brooke then stood up & looked at the TV. Damn, they were only at the ballroom scene, which was Manda's favorite scene. She then looked at the kids; they were mesmerized by the music & dresses in the movie. She could run past next them naked & they probably wouldn't even notice. But she wouldn't do that; she would rather go on the computer now that Manda wasn't on it.

Which was exactly what she did.

**Back upstairs**

Manda walked out of the bathroom, her wet, naked body, covered by a towel. She walked into her room, dropping her dirty clothes into the corner behind her door as she shut her door.

She walked over to her bed where her pajamas, a dark green cami & grey sweats, from the night before lay. She was about to pick them up, but instead looked up at the window. The man from the night before could be watching her, & she wouldn't even see him because of how thick the rain was.

She pushed a stray, wet wave behind her ear, then picked up her pajamas, & left the room, closing it behind her.

Manda walked back into the bathroom, firmly shutting & locking the door.

As soon as she was dressed she walked out of the bathroom, & back into her room. She was about to brush her hair as thunder boomed loudly, causing the light to flicker then go out.

Manda then ran from the room & down the stairs to the first floor where she ran toward the small voices calling out her name. As she rammed into the couch, which was in the room next to the kitchen, Manda heard a loud crash coming from the window next to her. As she looked over at it, she didn't see anything, that was until lighting lit up the room, and then she saw the silhouette of a tall man.

Manda screamed, and then started to back away, flipping over the love sofa. She wildly scrambled to her feet, and then ran from the room & into another room. She didn't know it was the kitchen until slipped & slid into a chair that must have had a hoodie on it, since a hoodie fell on her. Manda then got up, seeing the man enter the kitchen as lighting lit the house up.

Manda ran into the basement, slamming, & locking the door to it. She ran down the stairs, tripping once again, & falling the rest of the way. As she hit the bottom, she heard a shaky voice ask, "Are you ok Manda?" Manda looked up to see Brooke's shadowed face, & a candle. Manda groggily nodded her head then said, "We got to hide….there's someone in the house." She didn't even need much light to see the fearful expression come to Brooke's face, she knew it too well.

As she got up she saw that the whole basement was lit with candles. Manda then looked over to the couch where Brooke was now picking up her little brother, & Phillip & carrying them over to the closet.

Manda ran over to the couch, & quickly picked up Ellie, & whispered to Natalie & Gabby, "come on…we're playing hide & seek" She felt so bad to lie to them, but she didn't know what to tell them. How was she supposed to say that there was a man in their house?

Manda ran quickly over to the laundry room, she threw open the door, & pushed the girls in. She opened the empty cabinet above the washer, & gently put Ellie in there whispering, "Be quiet baby…ok?" In the dim light from the candle from the other room, Manda saw Ellie nod. Manda then looked down at the two other girls.

Where could she hide them? She had! Manda then picked up Natalie, & quietly put her behind the washer, following her she put Gabby there, whispering again, "Be very very quiet girls…if your not…& you get found you get a time out" Damn, another lie…but it was for their own safely. Hopefully they listened. Manda then left the small room, looking back sadly, as she closed the door. As she turned around she suppressed a scream when she saw Brooke, who mumbled, "I heard someone trying to open the door"

Manda nodded then said, "Help me put the candles out…then hide." She didn't even wait for a nod or reply from Brooke, she just started running around the room, quickly trying to put the candles out. After blowing out what seemed to be her thousandth, theologically speaking, Manda looked up in time to see the candle in Brooke's hand dying out.

She was about to say something until she heard the basement door slam into something. Then she didn't even think she could speak without thinking.

She had to hide…but where? She was thinking of the closet, but she heard it open, & someone, Brooke, climb in, and then shut it.

She didn't know where to go, & she didn't have time to think, especially since someone was trying to quietly walk down the stairs.

Manda then felt around, after feeling the couch she hopped onto it, then felt around some more, and then jumped behind the small space between the wall & the couch.

If the man found her, she wouldn't be able to get away; though worrying about him finding her was the last thing on her mind, cause at that moment she heard the laundry room door open. The girls! If he found them….oh God…she had help them.

Manda gulped slightly, & picked up whatever was sitting next to her, & chucked it over the couch as tears slid down her cheeks.


	5. Found

After she threw whatever over the couch, Manda crossed her fingers, & pressed herself into the corner of the couch & walls, trying to hide herself. Maybe he didn't know where the object came from, all she knew was he was moving the coats in the coat closet, which was right next to the couch & DOOR! She had forgotten all about the door to the backyard. They could have gotten out & went into the ally & into a neighbor's house. They were all so stupid; they were just so scared they didn't even think. God, if she wasn't so scared she would of laughed at her stupidity.

Manda then pushed herself further into the wall, as the closet door closed. Maybe he would pass over the couch, Maybe he would just leave, not even think of looking for them any more. As she heard him pass the couch, Manda loosened up a bit, then moved her foot, which kicked something, slamming it into the wall.

It was like everything had stopped, she couldn't breathe, the only thing she heard was her heart beating loudly in her chest. He was right above her, she didn't have to look up, she felt his presence. Her lips trembled, & she bit them as tears slide down her cheeks again. She then screamed as she felt cold leather under her arms. She started to struggle, trying to pull away from him. As he lifted her over the edge of the couch, Manda began to scream louder, kicking wildly. One of the mans hands traveled across her tiny waist, as the other moved across her breast. The man then suddenly dropped her to the ground, as she heard him let out an "ump" then fall onto her. Manda then heard Brooke saying, "Manda? Manda?"

Manda tried to push the man's weight off her as she said, "Brooke…help me….AHHHHH"

Manda cried out in surprise as the man jumped up, which caused her leg to swing at what she supposed was the end table, with a sickening crack. Manda began to get up as she heard Brooke scream then suddenly stop in mid scream. Manda just knelt there on one leg, her hair in her face, & tears streaming down her face, in shock.

God, he must of hurt her. Her Brooke, her best friend….what did he do to her. Manda was going to continue to get up until the man once again picked her up. She felt him lower her onto the couch, then examine her leg, and then mumbled, 'it's broke". Manda then tried to kick him with her good leg, but the man easily grabbed it, & pushed it back down as he leaned over her.

She heard him fussle with something in his hands, then after her put something over her mouth she couldn't remember anything except his cold hands going around her waist again.


	6. Where are we?

_Oh……ow……that hurts….._Manda groggily opened her eyes to right away shut them again because of a blinding light above her. Well, that & because she was in the most pain she ever felt. One: it felt like someone bashed her head into a wall about 100 times, & two: her leg felt like it was on fire.

Manda opened her eyes again, this time just slightly. After her eyes adjusted to the light, she slowly sat up, groaning at the pain it brought as she pushed a thick blanket off her. When she was finally up, she noticed the room that she was in.

It was gorgeous. It had a dark colored wooden floor with a large gold, white & dark red area rug going it. The walls themselves were white with gold strips, & a few places had dark red, gold trimmed curtains going down them, & other parts had large gold framed paintings. In one corner of the room was large grand piano with sheets of music spread out along the top. In another corner there was a large vanity & mirror, & what appeared to be many different type of make-up, perfume, hair ornaments, & brushes on it. Then next to that was an open door that showed a bit of the inside of a bathroom. And across from the bathroom were 3 sets of doors.

After looking around the room, Manda looked down at the bed she was sitting on & stared in amazement. It was HUGE, there was a beautiful, thick dark red quilt which in the position it was in showed off the gorgeous white sheets with a gold roses set in a pattern on it. Manda then turned around, looking at the mass of gold, white, & dark red pillows behind her. After that she looked up taking an interest in the top of the canopy, which had a painting of what seemed to be a bunch of people looking at a small figure on a stage. But what really attracted her was the delicate handcraft put into the many small gold roses that lined the canopy & brought a thick bundle of sheer red sheets down in a curtain tied at the side in gold rope.

Manda then heard a small noise, which made her look up to see Brooke leaning against the frame of the bathroom.

Damn, she looked horrible. Her usually straight, clean, dirty blonde hair was matted with blood, & it was knotted & unbrushed. But what she really noticed about her was the look she was giving her. Brooke didn't seem to look at Manda like she was thankful she was ok…but like she wanted to hurt her.

Manda gulped slightly, then asked softly, "Brooke….honey….are you….ok?"

At first Brooke didn't answer her, but after seeing her expression soften, Manda opened her arms invitingly, which Brooke took as an invitation to run, & jumped into her arms.

Manda pulled her cousin close to her, gently pulling her hands through her knotty hair.

Manda looked down at Brooke, feeling her eyes fill with tears at the sight of her cousin.

If she had never tried to rescue her from that man she wouldn't be in this mess. But she did, & now she was hurt, they were both hurt, both scared, & didn't know where they were.

For awhile they both laid there, unmoving, & silent, just staring up at the painting. To Manda, it looked so familiar, especially the small girl on the stage. After so long of staring at her she could see long brown waves pulled back out of the girls face, & a puffy blue gown. She would have guessed her to be Christine Daae, but for some reason she just couldn't say it was her.

Manda had thought Brooke had fallen asleep, until she heard her whispered, "That girl…I think she's supposed to be you…& the blonde girl in the corner….the one in white….I think she's me."

When Brooke said Blonde girl in the corner, Manda was confused. But then she seen her. The girl seemed to be trying to stay behind a curtain, but was still standing on the stage.

Maybe Brooke was right…maybe they were them…..maybe.

The longer Manda stared at it, the more her eyes became heavy. After, what seemed like hours of just staring, she felt herself drifting off to sleep.


	7. Meetings & Baths

Maybe it was all a dream, maybe she dreamed of someone breaking into her house, of someone kidnapping her, of waking up in that…oh so beautiful room.

As Manda came to it, the first thing she noticed was that Brooke's body wasn't near hers, & that she was in a…dress, perhaps since the sweats no longer clung to her aching body.

Manda was starting to get up until she felt someone pull her toward them. Right away she shot open her eyes, & began to squirm. Whoever had been pulling her, had put her on their lap. Manda turned her head up to look at the man holding her in his arms.

He was very very attractive. The first thing Manda noticed was the white made on the right side of his face, but behind that was black haired gelled back. His skin was pale, & looked as though he hadn't seen the sun for years. But the most striking thing about him was a bright blue eyes that were staring down at her with such love & passion, making her feel uncomfortable.

After a few minutes Manda whispered, "Where am I?"

The man smiled sadly at her, then sad, "My le plus cher Christine…your home"

Manda furrowed her eyebrows, & echoed questionably, "…Christine? I'm…I'm not…I'm Manda"

The man slowly shook his head, as he played with her hair, "No, cheri, your Christine…don't you remember?...no of course you don't…but you will…you'll remember everything….soon enough..you just have to forget that silly nonsense that those fools planted in your head……Erik will make sure of that"

Manda shook her wildly, trying to pull away from him as she cried out, "NO! NO! I WANT TO GO HOME!...TAKE ME HOME! I WANT TO HOME!"

As she kicked, & hit, & screamed, the man, she now knew as Erik, held tightly onto her, mumbling, "my cher, precious Christine, what have they done to you? You are home, those bastards lied to you…this is your home here with me & meg…don't you remember?"

After Erik said this he buried his face in the nape of Manda's neck.

Manda just sat there, tears running down her face, not knowing what to do. She was sitting in a mans lap, who was talking nonsense, & had his face buried in her neck. It confused her a lot….when he first called her Christine she thought perhaps that he thought she was a girlfriend of hers or something…but when he said his name was Erik…then mentioned Meg, she knew exactly what he was talking about. He thought she was Christine Daae, & probably though Brooke was Meg Giry.

Manda then pulled away from him, backing off his lap. She just stared at him in fear, shaking her head. Erik reached out for her, but she just kept crawling backwards until she fell off the bed, which was when Erik was suddenly at her side, holding her.

As he lifted her up, Manda struggled slightly, she didn't want this lunatic touching her.

As he carried her, she thought he was going to put her back on the bed, but instead her carried her into the bathroom, where he gently sat her on the floor against a wall, then he closed the door locking it, then went over to a large tub, & began filling it with water, & most likely bubbles.

As he did this, Manda took the chance to look around the bathroom. It was like any other bathroom. The walls, & the floor, & tub, & sink were beige, but there was a fluffy blue rug with matching towels, & such.

Manda then jumped slightly as Erik began to pull her shirt off, no wait, as he began to pull the lacey white nightgown off. As he did this Manda tried to stop him, but he just forcefully pulled it off till she was sitting there naked, staring at him fearfully. When he reached for her, Manda backed more against the wall, trying not to let him pick her up, which again, he succeeded in. Though she did loosen up when he put her gently down into the bubbly water that felt wonderful against her body.

She just leaned against the tub, taking in the warmth it gave her, though when Erik began to wash her, Manda squealed, trying to go to the other side of the tub away from Erik. Though that didn't help much, especially when he pushed her head under the water. She thought he was trying to drown her until he let her come back up. As she resurface, she looked at Erik who was pouring something into his hands. When he put the bottle down she read the label, which happened to be 'Dove' Shampoo & Conditioner.

Manda stared at him as he rubbed the shampoo/conditioner into her hair. After it was rubbed in, Erik gently pulled his hand across her jaw, then grabbed her chin softly, leaning in toward her.

Manda automatically panicked, & ducked underneath the water, where she right away felt Erik grabbing her hair. She then came back up, coming face to face with her Erik who look beyond hurt.

He looked like he wanted to lean into her again, but then seemed to reconsidered when he picked her up, & wrapped her up in a fluffy blue towel next to him. After she was wrapped up tightly, he carried her into the bedroom again, & sat her down at the vaniety. He then smiled at her, & said, "I'll get your clothes mon amour"

When Erik walked over to one of the 3 doors & opened it to reveal a large closet filled with many shoes, & ugh _dresses_, Manda just stared. After a few seconds of him being in there he came out holding a pile of things, from what she could see he had a pale green dress for her.

Erik sat the clothes down at Manda's feet, then pulled the towel off of her, & into a corner. He then pulled a white dress thing over Manda's head, & through her arms, then after that he wrapped some weird looking thing around her, Manda didn't actually relialize what it was until Erik was standing behind her tightly tieing a _corset _onto her. After he finished that he picked up a pair of white stockings, & pulled them onto her feet, being extremely careful with the broken leg. He then picked up the pale green dress, that she could now clearly see was very lacey, & frilly, & was most likely very low cut. As he put it on her, Manda looked at her reflection in the mirror.

She didn't look good at all, her usually tan skin was already a bit lighter, probably from being so scared, she had absolutely no makeup on & her bangs were sticking up, & her wavy hair was drying in small knots.

Manda then felt a tug as Erik tied the back of the dress. She then looked back at the mirror, staring at the dress. It looked gorgeous on her. It wasn't as frilly as she thought it was, actually it needed more frills. The only part she didn't like was how low it went, the corset pumped her breast up, & this dress showed them off very well, which was probably want Erik wanted.

Manda then looked at Erik's reflection as he gently brushed her hair.

If only Brooke were here….wait a minute…Brooke was here….Manda looked up at Brooke, & asked in a worried tone, "Where is Brooke?"

Erik looked at her confused, then said, "Cheri….you mean Meg….& cher….she is sleeping…she has quite the bump on her head…nothing for you to worry about…..she's not important"


	8. Remember

**Brooke's POV**

The whole time after hiding & finding herself in that place, every other memory was out of place. She could remember hearing Manda scream, & she could remember running from the closet & trying to run for the stairs. But instead she hit something that made her fly back into something, & after that it was all fuzzy. She woke up in a small room painted in all sorts of blues. It was welcoming, & the bed was nice, but she had absolutely no clue where she was.

After letting the pain in her head subside, she had gotten up & walked into a bathroom. When she saw herself in the mirror in there, she was shocked. Her straight, dirty blonde hair was drenched in blood, there was a gash across the line separating her hair & skin, & her arms were starting to get black a blue, which she guessed was from flying into something. She was going to try & wash the blood off when she saw another door. She had opened, & saw with surprise, Manda sitting on the bed in an extremely big & beautiful room.

It was Manda's fault this happened. She just knew it. The stupid twit was always getting herself into trouble, & this time she pulled her in with her. But when Manda asked if she was ok, all her feelings of hate just disappeared. Manda looked just as scared, & confused a she, so when she opened her arms to her, she just couldn't help but run & jump into them.

She had lain there, in Manda's arms staring at the painting above them. The two girls on the stage, they were in an opera defiantly, the brunette the singer, & the blonde girl halfway out of view was most likely a ballerina or in a chorus, either way she just knew they were her & Manda. Which was what she told Manda, who she knew believe her.

After she told Manda that, she stared at the picture longer. After a few minutes she felt Manda's breath even out, & she knew she was sleeping. She quietly sat up, just looking at her cousin sleep.

The poor girl looked so innocent, & even in her sleep looked scared. She wasn't bloody or anything, but her hair was defiantly knotted, & she had a bruise going down her arm, & her left leg was bruised & swollen, & was defiantly broken.

She gently brushed a piece of hair out of Manda's face, then laid back down, falling asleep as soon as her head was on Manda's stomach.

When she woke back up, the slow, steady movement of Manda's stomach was replaced with the still softness of a pillow. As she opened her eyes she noticed she was back in the blue room.

Brooke then got off of the bed, then looked down as she noticed that her orange t-shirt, & black shorts had been replaced by a plain white nightgown. Brooke glared at it, then quickly walked into the bathroom, to go into Manda's room. Though as she walked through it, she looked at her reflection, her hair was pulled back into a pony, & someone had bandaged up the gash along her head. She pulled her hair from the pony, letting her still bloody, but unknotted hair fall to her shoulders.

She frowned at her reflection, then began to walk toward Manda's room again, until she heard Manda ask, "Where is Brooke?"

She was about to walk in, when she stopped suddenly, hearing a man's voice answer her, "Cheri….you mean Meg….& cher….she is sleeping…she has quite the bump on her head…nothing for you to worry about…..she's not important"

Brooke stood there, feeling a bit sad, then turned around, & quietly walked back into the blue room. When she got in there, she plopped down onto the bed, putting her face into the pillow, trying not to cry.


End file.
